


You can stay at mine (please do)

by Percilout



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, oblivious idiots, retelling of the events of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: It was the year 1941 when the angel Aziraphale, Principality of the Lord, had started to feel differently about the demon Crowley, the Serpent, the enemy.It took him more than seventy more years to notice what exactly those feelings and the little voice in the back of his mind were indicating.





	You can stay at mine (please do)

“I’ve been there. You’re better off without him.”

In that moment, he was in far too much stress to understand the implications of those sentences. He had barely noticed the man actually speaking to him.

Later, walking back towards the bookshop, Aziraphale slowly became aware of the fact that he didn’t want to be anywhere without the demon.

 

 

***

 

“Don’t think your boyfriend in the dark glasses will get you special treatment in hell.”

The angel was more than glad that there were more pressing matters to discuss than the exact nature of his relationship with the so-called enemy. He preferred trying to get out of this situation the other angels had put him in, so he ignored how Uriel had come dangerously close to a question that had occupied his mind for the past few minutes.

He quickly focused on Michael, blathering on about humans and their ability to choose between sides, desperately trying to make a point he didn’t even know about _himself_ yet. The relief and utter discontentment he felt when they made their way back Upstairs at least let him forget about his wandering mind.

 

 

***

 

“Come up with something or… _or I’ll never talk to you again_.”

A second after he said it, he regretted it.

Oh dear, he thought, I didn’t _mean_ that. I had _panicked_.

Closing his eyes, he really hoped it had nevertheless worked.

 

As he felt everything around him stop, he let himself smile. He never would have thought that seeing the endless desert surrounding Eden again would make him feel so immensely relieved. The panic in him subsided and he wished, just for a single, fleeting moment, that he could tell Crowley how glad he was that he had him in life.

 

 

***

 

“You can stay at my place, if you like.”

Crowley’s voice sounded inviting, all too hopeful. It made the angel squirm.

“I don’t think my side would like that.”  
“You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We’re on our own side. Like Agnes said, we will have to choose our faces wisely.”

Aziraphale’s face fell.

 

The bus ride was spent in silence, at first.

“Do you think everything will be all right again?” Crowley asked, staring out of the window beside him.

“How do you mean?”

“Will our lives go back to the way they had been?”

The angel had no answer to that.

“Will you go back to collecting books? Will I put fear into the plants and spend the nights fast asleep? Will- will we continue the Arrangement or go our separate ways?”

Every once in a while, the streetlights illuminating Crowley’s face made his troubled expression visible.

“I would never leave you alone.”

The way Crowley’s eyes seemed to glow now made the sudden pain in his chest worthwhile.

 

 

They spent the night sitting across from each other at the table in Crowley’s dining room, sipping on their glasses of wine. Finally, everything felt at peace again. It had really been a rather long week and even longer eleven years for them.

In the back of his own mind, Aziraphale wondered how he had ever thought of Crowley as anything other than the most important being in his life. He quickly quietened the thought by pouring himself another glass of wine.

 

 

***

 

On Sunday, people woke to find a world that was almost, but not entirely, the one that they used to inhabit.

 

That Sunday morning, Crowley, as Aziraphale, took a cab to the bookstore, finding it intact. He smiled, making a mental note to tell the angel the good news.

 

That same Sunday morning, Aziraphale, as Crowley, left the apartment, finding the Bentley in its usual parking space. He smiled, making a mental note to tell the demon the good news.

 

Still on Sunday but a few hours later, in the afternoon, Aziraphale happily got himself a strawberry popsicle. Even more happily, he got Crowley his favourite kind of ice-cream – vanilla. He even remembered to ask for a flake.

 

Strangely, seeing the angels take Crowley away with them hurt more than he had expected. And hearing Uriel and Sandalphon quote The Sound of Music felt like the worst bit of irony in existence.

“Stop! Stop them!” he cried out.

 

The blow on his head came as a surprise. Everything became hazy.

“It’s not a problem. It’s tickety-boo.”

Aziraphale was losing his mind for a second in pain and, more so, in fear for Crowley.

 

 

“What’s it to be? An eternity in the deepest pit?” Crowley - no, Aziraphale - hissed.

“No, we’re going to do something even worse. Letting the punishment fit the crime,” Hastur replied.

He really had to fight not to break into laughter when he saw Michael bring in the carafe of holy water. Trying not to show the demons how relaxed he had gotten at the sight, he thought of Crowley, hoping the demon’s punishment would be of a similar kind. Surviving without his friend was simply out of question.

 

 

***

 

“Let me tempt you to a spot of lunch?”

“Temptation accomplished.”

There was no force in Heaven or Hell that could still stop him from letting Crowley get whatever he wanted from him. A lunch at the Ritz was the least he could imagine to do for the person he had spent the last 6000 years with.

 

 

“I like to think none of this would have worked out if you weren’t, at heart, just a little bit a good person.”

“And if you weren’t, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing. Cheers.

To the world.”

“To the _world_.”

Aziraphale leaned over towards Crowley, asking him further questions about what he had gone through in Heaven, ignoring the voice in his head declaring _to us, my dear_.

 

“My dear boy, you cannot imagine how glad I am that we didn’t flee to Alpha Centauri.”

“I had considered fleeing anyway,” the demon muttered, looking stricken, “but I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving without you.”

Aziraphale was saved of having to answer him by their meals arriving.

 

 

***

 

They left the Ritz late at night, wandering down Berkeley Street, ending up back in Berkeley Square.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, “I didn’t notice that we were walking here.”

“You know, it’s rather funny, to end up where one already was. It’s like tracing footsteps that are familiar but not entirely yours, trying to find a way to go where you have always wanted to be.”

The fact that what he was saying didn’t make any sense completely passed by him. He looked about, gazing at the trees, the dim streetlights, the bench they had sat on. Finally, his eyes landed on the grinning being next to him.

 

“How can somebody as clever as you be _so_ stupid?”

Then, Crowley kissed him.

 

“What were you doing that for?” he blurted out.

“To end up where I’ve always wanted to be.”

Silence.

A gasp. “Oh.”

 

Unwilling to let the moment go but also needing to _think_ he started panicking again.

“I- I think we should make our way home,” he stammered, “the- the bookshop won’t look after itself and- “

“You can stay at my place, if you like.”

Aziraphale looked up and, again, into Crowley’s hopeful gaze.

“I don’t think Upstairs would like that.”

He took a deep breath and took hold of Crowley’s hand. It felt like a miracle how the warmth calmed him down again.

“But I would love to.”

 

 

 

In the end, nothing much had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Good Omens fanfiction. Please be gentle with me, the show left me being far too soft.
> 
> (find me on Twitter @percillout (yup, double L) where I'm being Dumb about the Husbands and other things)


End file.
